InuTruth or Dare
by Rukuri
Summary: When the InuYasha gang stop because of some weather problems, Kagome suggests to play a game. Suck at summaries but this is my first time so please R&R!


Truth or Dare-InuYasha Style

**Summary: (Oneshot) **When the Inu gang get stuck in a storm, they take cover and Kagome suggests playing a game…(suck at summaries)

It was another typical day for InuYasha and the others. When they had caught up on Naraku's scent, InuYasha had raced in front with Kagome on his back, overtaking Sango and Miroku on Kirara.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" Kagome asked, clinging on tightly

"I smell Naraku" he growled in response

They travelled for about half an hour before the clouds darkened. InuYasha, however, didn't notice. He was to intent on following Naraku's smell. Miroku noticed though. He looked up and studied the grey clouds before shouting to InuYasha "I think a storm is coming!" and InuYasha's reply, "Ya think?"

"I think we'd better stop InuYasha" Sango said

"No way! I'm not stopping 'till we find Naraku!"

Sango was just about to point out something when the clouds gave a low rumble and rain began to trickle down. It came in little drops then intensified to a sudden downpour

"I'm losing Naraku's scent because of this damn rain!" InuYasha shouted, outraged

"That's what I was going to point out" Sango grumbled

"I think we better go find a village and stay there until the rain stops" Kagome suggested

"Keh, fine"

Sango was the first to spot a village

"InuYasha, there's a village about 2 miles away from here"

He just snorted.

In the Village

Miroku knocked on the fanciest hut's door and when it opened, it revealed a short man with a kind face

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, my friends and I want to stay in your village…"

"No problem!" the man beamed and gave them directions to an empty hut

When they all found it, Kagome sighed contently and Shippo stood up and started to squeeze the water from his tail, making a puddle on the floor. Luckily, the fire in the middle of the hut evaporated it quickly.

After about 20 quiet minutes, Kagome was getting really bored and suddenly had an idea

"I know!" Kagome announced "We can play truth or dare!"

"No" was the reply from InuYasha

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know how to play"

"Well you know the saying 'You can't teach an old dog new tricks'?"

"Yea"

"Since you're not old, I can teach you!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at Kagome's futile attempt to make a joke

"I think we should play" Sango said

"Yes, it would pass a lot of this free time" Miroku agreed with Sango

"Alright!" Kagome cheered "What about you Shippo?"

"Sure" Shippo shrugged

"Keh"

"Alright then, I'll think of a number from 1 to 30 and you guys have to think of a number and tell me. The person with the closest number gets to go first. The game is if someone asks you truth or dare, then you have to choose one and if you choose dare then they get to dare you to do something and you HAVE to do it and if you choose truth then you have to answer TRUTHFULLY" Kagome stated and thought of a number

"Alright tell me your number, Shippo"

"23"

"Sango?"

"16"

"Miroku"

"30"

"InuYasha"

"Keh…5"

"Alright my number was 19 so it goes Sango, Shippo, Miroku, InuYasha then me"

"Sango, ask Shippo the question"

"Alright. Shippo, truth or dare?" Sango asked

"Truth"

"Umm…who do you like better, InuYasha or Miroku?"

"…Miroku"

"Alright, now it's Shippo's turn to ask Miroku" Kagome told the little kitsune

"Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare, dare!" Miroku said with childish delight

"Okay…I dare you to pull InuYasha's hair"

Miroku looked disappointed but went to pull the irritated hanyou's hair anyway

"InuYasha, truth or dare?" Miroku asked the fated question

"Keh…dare"

"I dare you to…go for a month with no Ramen"

InuYasha gasped tragically. 'No Ramen…for a month…?' he thought sadly. There was an imaginary spotlight on him as he dropped to his knees and sad music began to play

Kagome giggled at his expression and thought 'Drama demon'. She almost felt sorry for him. InuYasha heard her giggle and turned to face her angrily.

"Kagome truth or dare!"

"Uh oh…um…truth?"

"What do you think of Miroku?"

"Slimy pervert with spiritual powers and a hell hole"

"Okay, that was straightforward" InuYasha sweat-dropped

"Sango, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to…" Sango saw the almost…_evil _glint in her friends eye and she immediately regretted choosing dare

"…hug the person you like!" Sango sighed in relief

Miroku's eyes lit up as he outstretched his arms. However, Sango hugged Shippo instead. The hut was silent.

"Sango? Why did you hug Shippo?" Kagome asked

"Well I do like him…anything wrong?"

"Well I meant 'love' instead of 'like' but oh well" Kagome shrugged

"Shippo, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Go kiss Kagome on the cheek"

"Alright" Shippo pounced up and gave Kagome a loving kiss. Everybody, besides InuYasha, gave a smile at the cute little scene

"Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" Miroku said hopefully

"I dare you to kiss Sango!"

"YES!" Miroku shouted and pumped his fist in the air while Sango was shooting death glares at Miroku

"Alright Sango! Here I come!"

Sango kept on glaring as he raced towards her. She sighed and said to the monk "On the _cheek"_

"Better then nothing I guess" he shrugged and planted a big, wet kiss on her cheek with a loud smack then walked back to his space and sat down.

Kagome just fell down clutching her stomach and laughing at Sango's disgusted expression. The demon slayer just glared at Kagome and wiped her cheek

"InuYasha, truth or dare" Miroku asked the hanyou who was still mourning for the loss of his Ramen

"Dare…" he sighed pitifully

"I dare you to steal Sango's Haraikotsu'

InuYasha sighed again and started to walk over to Sango. She stared at him. Then reached out and grabbed her beloved weapon and glared at him.

"Touch this and you _die_" she warned

InuYasha cringed at her death glare and glanced back at Miroku. He just shook his head and said "You still have to do it"

So InuYasha and Sango began playing a Tug-of-War game with the oversized boomerang as the rope. Kagome sweat-dropped and told everyone she was going to sleep. Shippo did the same. Miroku just watched the game go on with the hanyou and taijiya.

**THE END**


End file.
